


cheers to the freakin' weekend

by thelittlestbull



Series: Cool kid drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, car kisses, in a secluded area, poly cool kids, where no one can here you giggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbull/pseuds/thelittlestbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been half an hour since the shop closed, and after all it was a friday night. Some might call borrowing the company car to simply go off and drive to be a joy ride, but the three had been doing it ever since Jenny had got her license. Well, maybe before then too. Living in a small town like they did, Jenny had been driving around a little before she had even gotten her learner's permit to make deliveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheers to the freakin' weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wakingonprospit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/gifts).



> Well, after discussing headcanons for everything, and providing lengthy responses for simple questions, i was finally talked into writing a drabble series about my favorite set of cool kids.  
> Then she edited it and then freaking told me how cute this pile of word vomit is.

It had been half an hour since the shop closed, and after all it was a friday night. Some might call borrowing the company car to simply go off and drive to be a joy ride, but the three had been doing it ever since Jenny had got her license. Well, maybe before then too. Living in a small town like they did, Jenny had been driving around a little before she had even gotten her learner's permit to make deliveries.  
Sour cream’s fingers drummed against the dash as he stared off into space and Buck noticed the neon colour they were today. He had noticed that his boyfriend had been on a little kick for nail painting lately. The moment that he had shown interest, his mother had made sure that Sour Cream had some in order to help with her children’s methods of self expression.  
No words had to be said right now; since the three knew where they were going, a little secluded area just outside of town where people rarely drove by unless they were going off to bigger towns, and further reaches beyond.  
Pulling off to the side of the road, Jenny stood up in the convertible, stepping over to the back seat. She watched as Buck undid his seatbelt and leaned back against the door, lounging against it. Carefully settling down in his lap, she moved to push up Buck’s shades so they rested perched on the top of his head.  
“This is going to make my hair line look mad wack,” he said, despite the beam on his face.  
“Cheers to the freakin’ weekend,” Sour Cream said as he pulled out a tape from his pocket. Some of the things on which he had recorded himself, while others he thought would just be good to set the mood.  
The pizza car may have a nice looking paint job, but the sound system was pretty old and didn’t have anywhere to connect an auxiliary cord, so Sour Cream had taken it upon himself to decide what they would listen to because ‘public radio was for chumps’. When he had put his mix tape in, immediately the car’s speakers vibrated to life with loud and erratic sounds of dubstep. This track appeared to be a Sour Cream original.  
Buck’s fingers went to trace from the contour of Jenny’s cheek and then down to her jaw, then finally rested on her chin. Without a word, he pulled her down closer to himself, placing the first kiss to her nose, then down to her lips.  
Not that he would ever admit it, but Buck secretly enjoyed kisses from Jenny more. Not to say that he didn’t like kisses from Sour Cream but Jenny had fuller lips, and generally wore flavored chapsticks. Sour Cream’s lips were often dry and occasionally split, and he had the tendency to bite, even during casual kissing sessions.  
At the moment Buck had both hands on her hips, one thumb rubbing a small circle in order to convince Jenny to relax and actually sit.  
Even in situations when it was impossible for them to get caught, Jenny was always nervous about doing anything in the car, due to how strict her father tended to be. “After we get back into town, lets go to DJ boy’s house,” she teased, side glancing over at their snow haired boyfriend, who was getting a bit lost in his own music.  
That distraction did not last overly long though, as Buck pushed his lips to Jenny’s, kissing softly as they tried to be gentle, counteracting the overly fast paced “romantic” music that had been playing for them.  
Jenny continued to push soft lips to Buck’s, now finding that her kisses were drifting away from his lips, going to Buck’s eyelids, then his forehead.  
Even though he enjoyed kissing, another thing was on his mind. Buck tugged at the fabric of Sour Cream’s sleeves then pointed at Jenny’s waist, which was exposed from her crop top and he was quick to get the jist. Sour Cream cracked the volume up a bit so Jenny wouldn’t hear the creek of him sitting up.  
Buck rested one hand on Jenny’s back, the other right above her back pocket.  
Neon tipped fingers moved to the girl’s side, not touching yet. No, not yet. The moment had to be perfect. Sour Cream waited for the signal.  
Slowly going back up, Buck slid his hand up to meet with the one on her back, successfully pulling up her shirt a bit more and drew her closer so she couldn’t get away.  
Separating their lips from each other once more, Buck offered a grin, “Jenny, darling, know that we both love you… And I hope you don’t hate us for this.”  
And with the word, Sour cream sat down in the back seat. His butt prevented Jenny from being able to kick away as he tickled her sides, watching her face heat up as she realized what was going on.  
At first she started with a few laughs, but quickly they developed into deep chortles of laughter, tearing up and gasping for breath as both of her boyfriend’s tickled her.  
As soon as they let her up, she would elbow them and swear at them, but still kiss them before getting up and back in the driver’s seat. After all, they still had to go to Sour Cream’s place to sleep in their underwear and listen to Sour Cream’s late night talk.


End file.
